A Trollhunter Adventure
by BlueRain123
Summary: What happens if Claire was pregnant while Jim was in the Darklands? What happens if she gives birth without the father? Find out! I own the story and the writing on the cover but otherwise all images go to the rightful owners
1. Chapter 1

After the battle with Bular, Jim is going to enter the portal to the Darklands in order to save Claire's baby brother, Enrique.

"Jim! Wait I need to tell you some-" Claire was cut of when Jim walked into the portal and closed it allowing the only entrance to the Darklands close before their very eyes. Claire fell to her knees and sobbed quietly while mumbling:

"I'm pregnant"

No one heard her mumbles and she was glad, although the love of her life just left and she might never see him again. Toby walked over to his friend and patted her back while she was sobbing.

"It's gonna be okay, he's gonna be back" he kept saying as though he was trying to convince himself.

Blinky, Draal and Aarrrggg were struggling too. Blinky has just lost the closest thing he had to a son.

Draal had lost a good friend.

Aarrrggg had lost his wingman's best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jim went through the portal he didn't think about what he was giving up. He didn't think that he would be trapped there forever. He didn't think at all. He just did. As soon as he walked through he immediately regretted it because he didn't know what to do. So he hid from the Gumm Gumms and Gunmar.

He was determined to find Enrique no matter what because he had promised Claire that he would, and Jim doesn't go back on his promises. Well not this one anyway. He loves Claire with his life so if anything were to happen to her he would feel like he was to blame.

He soon found a cave and sat down. Sat there bored out of his mind. He finally decided he would come up with a plan of how to find Enrique.

After a while of him thinking and thinking and...thinking he came up with one.

He would find Enrique and he would take him to the cave until the portal was unguarded.

He then slowly drifted to sleep from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire couldn't sleep that night. She just couldn't knowing that Jim could be dead. She knew she had to sleep because of the baby and she tried to but she couldn't because all she could think about was Jim's safety.

She loves Jim with all her heart and if anything were to happen to him she wouldn't forgive herself.

After all, it is her fault he went to the Darklands in the first place. He went to find her baby brother, Enrique. She eventually found sleep and woke up to her alarm gloomily.

She remembered last nights events and hoped it was a dream and that Jim would be in school that morning. So she got dressed as fast as she could and biked to school with all her strength in case Jim was there.

Unfortunately he wasn't and her mood went from 100 to 0. She went to school and spoke to barely anyone except for a few words between her, Toby and Darcy. They decided a week ago to tell Darcy since she's Toby's

girlfriend and that she could babysit for Claire while she's fighting. If she ever does again.


	4. Chapter 4

2 Months Later

Many people had been asking Claire and Toby where Jim was but all they said was 'I don't know'. After a week they told Barbara, Jim's mother, as she had the right to know. She called the authorities afterward saying that her son had gone missing to cover the secret.

Toby and Darcy know about Claire's pregnancy and that Jim is the father since they had gotten suspicious since her bump was showing and since she had weird cravings and sickness. Claire was 3 months along and she went to school on the computers since she didn't want anyone else to know.

Toby and Darcy had also been kind enough to tell Strickler for her. He said it was a good idea since they would want to know who he father is.

Jim had found Enrique and was keeping him safe in the cave. They had bonded quite a lot since he had found him. All Jim had to do was wait for the portal to be unguarded so he could open it and go back home. He was wondering how Claire and Toby were doing and little things like that. He was also wondering what his mother was thinking since he hasn't been home for 2 months.


	5. Chapter 5

3 Months Later

Claire is 6 months along and all her clothes are too small. Her mother and father found out and weren't too pleased but soon agreed and soon she's finding out the gender.

Claire is on her way to the hospital with Toby and Darcy when they see Blinky.

"Blinky what are you doing here you know you can't be seen!" Toby whisper-yelled to Blinky while pushing him behind a building.

"I heard Miss Claire was going to the doctors and wanted to see if she was alright" Blinky whisper-yelled back.

"I'm fine Blinky just a bit nauseous and tired because of the baby. But otherwise...I'm fine. I just want Jim to be here to find out he gender even though he doesn't even know the baby exists!" Claire replied.

"We've got to get going now or we'll be late! Bye Blinky!" Darcy said

"Bye!" He replies while waving his four hands rapidly making it look funny to watch.

Toby, Darcy and Claire finally managed to get to the hospital and went to the reception.

"I've got an appointment with Doctor Lake" Claire said to the receptionist lady.

"Name?" The lady replied.

"Claire, Claire Nuñez" Claire replied.

"Okay you can go in she's just finished with a patient and is expecting you" the lady said bored stiff.

"Okay, thank you" Claire said

"Can you guys stay here? I'll be back in a bit" Claire asked.

"Sure Claire, since it is your baby" Darcy replied smiling warmly at the girl.

"Thanks" Claire Said

"No prob" Toby answered.

Claire walked into the room where the grandmother of her baby is.

"Ahhhh, Claire you made it" She said

"Why wouldn't I, Ive been dying to see the baby for ages!"

"Okay lets get you started then"

Claire then lies on the hospital bed and lifts up her top so then Dr Lake can rub the jelly onto her belly. She then takes the scanner and gently moves it around on Claire's belly to show her the baby.

"What's that?" Claire asks pointing to what looks like another baby.

"Dear, that's another baby! I believe you are having twins!"

"Oh my god, oh my god!"

"Claire, breath in, breath out"

"Okay but now I've got two of Jim's kids inside me"

"I know. Do you want to know their genders?"

"Yes!"

"Okay so this one looks like a... Girl!"

"Yay!"

"And this one looks like a... boy! Congratulations!"

"Thanks I was actually hoping to have a boy and a girl if I wasn't having twins in the future!"

"Now all you need to do is get the things you need for the baby and to think of names. Would you like a copy of the ultrasound?"

"Yes please!"

"Here you are" Dr Lake handed Claire the ultrasound

"Thanks!"

Claire left the room and found Toby and Darcy suiting in the waiting room.

"Hey guys!" Claire said

"Oh hey Claire" Toby replied

"Hey" Darcy said "Did you see the baby and get the ultrasound?"

"Yes I did, do you want to see it?"

"Of course we do!" Toby exclaimed

Claire handed them the ultrasound.

"Is that...another baby!" Darcy questioned

"Yes I'm having a boy and a girl!"

"Ohhhhhh, Congrats!"

"Awesomesauce!" Toby said


	6. Chapter 6

While Claire is in the hospital Jim is with Enrique in the Darklands trying to get rid of guards slowly. There were barely any openings for him to go and if there were it was for a few seconds. No one knew he was there still. He was happy about that.

3 Months Later

Claire is due any day now and Jim has looked after Enrique.

Claire was on the computer in class listening since she wasn't in school and Strickler had let her do it, when she yelled in pain. She asked for Toby and Darcy and then ended the call since she was in Strickler's class then. He allowed them to leave and they rushed to Claire's house. When they got there they saw her on the stairs. Darcy rushed to help the girl.

"Claire what's wrong" Toby asked

"What do think is wrong? My waters broke!" She yelled accidentally and screamed in pain after.

They got her into a car and Mrs.Nuñez drove to the hospital.

They got out and took her inside. Soon her mother left and it was her, Toby, Darcy and Mrs Lake.

She was rushed into a room and got put on a hospital bed.

"Okay sweetie it's nearly time to push" Mrs Lake said.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Was Claire's reply.

"And push!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Claire screamed while hyperventilating.

Soon a baby's cry was heard.

"Okay Claire this one should be easier" Dr Lake said "1...2...3... and PUSH!"

"AHHHHHHH" Was all that was heard until a baby cried.

"Congratulations Claire, you've just had your twins!"

Claire mumbled something.

"Do you want to see them?"

Claire nodded. Dr Lake left to get the sixteen year old's children. She soon returned.

"Here you go, what would you like to name them?"

"Hmmmmm, the boy is gonna be called...Ark!" Claire said.

"Interesting" Was the reply she got

"And the girl, hmmmmmmm what about... Rain?"

"Okay so you've got Ark and Rain Lake, is that right?"

"Yup"

"Do you want Toby and Darcy to come in?"

"Could Darcy just come in please?"

"Sure" She left Claire to look at her kids in awe.

"Your adorable" She said and Rain giggled.

Time Skip

After getting the kids to the house and caring for them Claire started to drift to sleep. She eventually did because 3 hours of giving birth is hard work!


	7. Chapter 7

4 Years Later

Jim held Enrique's hand as they ran towards the portal. Jim had opened it when it was unguarded but when they started running towards it they were followed by Gumm Gumms. They ran and ran and then they jumped...they jumped through the portal as it sealed so no one else could get through.

They landed in Trollmarket, in the Heroes Forge, the place where Jim had once trained.

"Daddy, where are we?" Enrique asked. Jim said he wasn't his dad but as he had taught him the basics of life Enrique kept saying that he was his dad.

"We're in...the Heroes Forge?!" Jim exclaimed.

They heard footsteps and before they could hide (which they couldn't anyway) Blinky, Vendal and Arrrggg walked in.

"So I said to hi- WHO ARE YOU!!" Vendal boomed.

They didn't recognise Jim since he was 20 and his appearance had changed quit a lot since he left.

"Uhhhhhh, I'm the Trollhunter" Jim replied

"LIES! THE TROLLHUNTER LEFT 4 YEARS AGO!!! I SHOULD KNOW HE WAS LIKE MY SON!" Blinky yelled.

"You really think that about me Blinky? You were like a dad to me too" Jim said.

"Okay if you Trollhunter tell us about him" Arrrggg said

"Ummm let's see, ohhhh, his name is James Lake Jr, he had a crush on Claire for forever, his best friend is Toby, ohhh and his father left when he was 4" Jim said

"Master Jim it really is you!" Blinky pulled him in for a big hug. "I missed you! Ohh who's this?"

"This is Claire's brother, Enrique"

"Ohh I thought he was a baby?"

"He was, 4 years ago!"

"Ohhh yeah!"

"Blinky where are yo- who are you?" Claire walked in at that moment with her shadow staff aimed at Jim and glaring at him. Everyone's appearance had changed since he left. Claire's hair was elbow height, with the blue steak still there.

"Ohh Claire just in time! Do you remember Jim and Enrique?" Vendal asked.

"Yeah of course I do he's my brother and my boyfri-" Claire was cut of when she gasped. She tumbled backward from shock.

"Wait is that Jim and Enrique?"

"Yup it's me Claire! I promised I would I s your brother and come back!"

Claire jumped into his arms and hugged him tight which caught him by surprise, but eventually he hugged back. Blinky cleared his throat and look at Claire with eyes saying something along the lines of 'what about the kids?'

Claire gasped. She started pacing, muttering something about kids and what she's gonna tell Jim.

Jim didn't care about the pacing because all he could think about was how much she's changed.

She's even beautifuler (if that's a word) than before. Was the only thing that crossed his mind. Not the fact she was saying stuff about kids. Not the fact she was gonna try and tell him something. Just that.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sissy?" Enrique asked

"I missed you so much Enrique!" She said as she hugged after stopping her pacing.

"Claire are you ok?" Jim asked

"No I'm not and I don't want to talk about it because you might get mad" Claire snapped "Sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like

that"

"It's okay"

She suddenly gasped and pulled her phone out. She held it to her ear.

"C'mon c'mon pick up Toby... quick" she muttered

"Hello?" She said

"Oh yes do not bring the... you know what down" she said making sure Jim didn't know what it was.

"Why? Because I don't want you to bring them!" She snapped

"Ok ok ok I get it, get someone to look after them"

"Good, bye"

She sighed

"Who are 'you know who'" Jim asked unsure

"Ummmm... I don't wanna talk about it"

"Okay it's fine I'm just happy to see your face again"

"I am too"

Since Enrique has gone with Blinky, Vendal and Arrrggg they started to lean closer. And closer. And closer until she could feel his nose against hers and his breath against her skin. Then they closed their eyes, their lips met, and the whole world dissolved. It was only them left. No one else mattered. His hands slid around her waist and her hands tied around his neck and ruffled his hair. His tongue was begging for entrance into her mouth needing to feel her again after 4 years. Just as she was allowing entrance somebody cleared their throat... and by someone I mean Toby.

"Ummm Claire who is this?" He asked awkwardly

"Toby how could you not recognise your own best friend" His eyes widened in realisation "saying that I didn't recognise it was Jim either so... yeah"

"J-jjim?" Was all he managed to get out

"Tobes?" Jim asked

Toby ran and hugged Jim so tight he couldn't breath.

"Tobes I might need to b-bb-breath soon!" He said

"Oops sorry" he replied "Is this why you didn't want me to bring the kids?" He whispered to Claire. She nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

After the reunion they were catching up with everything.

"Soooo... Tobes, hoooowssss Darcyyyyyyy????" Jim asked slyly to annoy Toby.

"Oh she's okay! We're engaged and she's about 4 months pregnant!" Toby exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok that is not how I planned it to go" Jim muttered.

"Why? Were you trying to embarrass him?" Claire said as she nudged Jim's arm.

"Yup and it didn't go to plan!" Jim replies simply.

"Sooooo, Why does everyone keep whispering stuff to you, Claire? Are you guys hiding something?" Jim asked.

"Nope/Yup" was the answer.

"So what is it, Yup or Nope?" He asked again.

"Yup" was the reply from the both of them.

"And that would be?" Jim pushed.

"Don't do it TP or I'll send you to the Underworld!" Claire said sternly knowing that Toby would crack under the pressure.

"I've got to, and, because you called me that I will!" Toby replied.

"DONT DO IT!" Claire boomed.

"I WILL!" Toby shouted. Then he took a deep breath.

"ClairewaspregnantwhenyouwentintotheDarklandsandgavebirthtotwinsagirlandaboycalledRainandArk!" Toby panted.

"TOBYYYYY!!" Claire boomed. Jim was frightened. And he's been to the Darklands! How can she go from sweet to psycho. I guess the song is true.

"Cc-could y-yyo-u rrr-repe-eat-t th-hat?" Jim replied frightened out of his skin.

Claire sighed, signalling for Toby to explain.

"Claire was pregnant when you went into the Darklands and gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy called Rain and Ark!" He repeated.

They say there and waited for a reaction from Jim but all he did was have a blank face for about 10 minutes. Then his expressions changed

"Www-w-wha-a-at-t??" Jim replied confused and angry out of his mind at the same time.


End file.
